United Kingdom patent application No. 2,071,650, published Sept. 23, 1981 discloses the biological production of an antibiotic designated EM5117 ((R)-3-(acetylamino)-3-methoxy-2-oxo-1-azetidinesulfonic acid) by the cultivation of the microorganism Chromobacterium violaceum A.T.C.C. No. 31532.